Night Of The Vampires
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Based on the 1987 cult classic "Night of the demons" sorry if I don't know the vamp kids names.
1. Part One

**Night Of The Vampires.**

**This plot is actually from the 1988 horror movie "Night Of The Demons." Mike Makowski is throwing a big vamp Halloween party at the old abandon funeral home Hull House which was out side of South Park, Let's Begin!...**

Some of the South Park vampire kids we're on there way to the old abandoned funeral parlar Hull House, the leader Mike Makowski alnog with Larry, Vladimir, &amp; Ryan Ellis were all walking out of the town of South Park to attend a special Halloween vamp party, Mike said to his vamp friends.

"This is going to to be the best dam awesome party ever! per se."

Ryan Ellis who was holding a map and looking at it, said to Mike.

"Where is Hull House Mike, it says here It's on old Hull road?"

Vladimir said.

"Old Hull road is near the Parker hardware store just ten miles away."

Larry, the vamp with the brown pony tale said.

"Hey, who's getting the blood for the party?"

Mike told him.

"I sent Annie and Bloodrayne for it at the market."

Meanwhile, at the South Park supermarket "Bloodrayne" aka Kitty Gelsa and Annie Bartlett were both grabbing all of the clammato juice bottle's from up on the shelve,  
Bloodrayne who was bending over grabbing some of the bottle's from the bottom shelve, was being stared at by a couple of 4th grade boys who we're all aroused at  
her tiny butt, one of the boys said to the 4th graders.

"Son of a bitch! check out that girl's hot ass, man oh man would I love to get me some of that stuff!"

After she heard them talk about her butt, she then get's an ideal.

She turns around and says to them.

"Say now can you guys do me a little bitty favor...Hmm?"

Annie after seeing the whole thing said to herself.

"You little slut."

Suddenly, all of the 4th grade boys had all paid for their clammato juice bottle's right before the two girls left the market, Kitty aka Bloodrayne  
sticks her tongue out in a sexual way at first and then hiss's at them! she then leaves the market along with Annie who was carrying the bags  
while Kitty was walking out, Annie says to her while laughing at her.

"Hee, Hee! you tramp, letting those shitheads pay for the grocery's and acting like a great big whore."

She replied.

"It worked didn't it."

Annie then said.

"Come on, let's just find Hull House."

Meanwhile, some of the other vamp kids who were riding the city bus out of town to find the party at Hull House, they were, the boy with blue hair that wore a hood on his head, the kid with a green/black hair Mohawk wearing a pink shirt with a bat on it who wears contacts in his eyes, the dark red headed vamp girl with bangs, the girl with light dark skin with black hair and wears a purple shirt with a green kitten on it, another girl with redish pink hair and also wearing a hood on her head. all five sitting with each other and talking about the party tonight.

The girl with the purple shirt said.

"I can't wait until we all fucking get there already."

The Mohawk kid told her.

"Yeah, I hear it's at the old Hull House funeral home shit! Vampir picked a strange place to throw a cool vamp party."

the boy blue hooded vamp kid said.

"It sounds more creepy and real excellent to me baby."

The girl pink hooded vamp kid said.

"I'm gonna party my ass off tonight! this Halloween will be the best freaking night Ever!"

**To Be Continued- with the next chapter for the other Vampire kids going to the party.**


	2. Part Two

As the other Vamp kids we're all going to the party at Hull House, the short behive hair vamp girl along with the vamp kid with red shades on, wearing a red lepale jacket and having a white spot in his hair, the vamp kid who looks The Crow, and the other vamp kid that sort of looks like Dracula, had already arrived at the Hull House first before anyone else.

The shades vamp kid said.

"Oh man, we you look at this place it's so fucking big."

The short vamp girl told him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to party inside it looks so creepy and haunted at the same time."

The crow vamp kid said.

"You think we should go inside there first before Vampir get's here?"

The Dracular looking vamp kids told him.

"Why not we'll just bust the door open and go inside."

Meanwhile, The other Vamp kids got off the city bus on there way to Hull House, while walking in the the scary woods each was watching out for anything that was scary that could of jumped out, while the dark skin black headed vamp girl says to the others while holding a map.

"I think Hull House is located in this direction on the right side."

The girl hooded vamp girl said while drinking some clammato juice from a cup.

"Umm... This is some tasty blood and I'm craving for more of this stuff!"

The Mohawk vamp kid told her.

"Just wait til we get to Hull House, Shit! is it still miles away?"

The Dark skin vamp girl with black hair, said to him.

"Trust me were almost there, we are getting close."

The brown hair vamp kid with bangs says.

"I sure hope the others can find there way here to?"

Also some of the vamp kids who were taking a taxi to find the old Hull House funeral home, they were, The Vamp girl that had on pink stockings black boots and  
with white and black stripes in her hair, the vamp boy with a green shirt and half a Mohawk, the vamp kid with dyed green hair that wore a gray shirt with a red bat  
on the front side and had pierced eyebrows, the little vamp kid that had on a bat like hat with purple wings sticking out, the red hair vamp girl that kind of looks like  
"Bloodrayne" and the little vamp girl that red hair a black dress and wore pink long gloves.

The taxi driver says to them while still driving the cab.

"So where are you Goth kids heading to?"

The green shirt Mohawk vamp kid told him.

"We're not Goth! we are the members of the vampires society, Butthead!"

The vamp girl with the white hair said.

"Yeah, we hate those bratty Goth kids they burned down The Hot Topic, so we had a beef with them ever since!"

The little vamp boy wearing the bat hat, said.

"Goth kids suck my Vampire balls."

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
